


May the Force be with you.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Humour, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rum discovers the consequences of buying protection in a hurry.





	May the Force be with you.

Rum groaned as Belle ran her fingers through his hair, her fingernails sending sparks of pleasure down his spine direct to his balls. He was glad he’d put the condom on before he’d gone down on her. The snug latex was keeping him from coming just listening to the sounds Belle was making.

“Oh, fuck right there. Please!”

He would have smiled, but his lips and tongue were occupied licking Belle to bliss. He closed his eyes and fluttered the tip of his tongue over her clitoris.

“Fuck!”

Belle yelped, but it was not a happy noise. Rum lifted his head and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, but it didn’t improve his sight, the room was pitch black.

“I think the power’s out.”

He felt Belle moved away from him; “Hang on I’m going to light a candle.”

“Okay sweetheart.”

Rum decided that staying where he was kneeling by the bed would be the safest plan until they’d got some light in the room. He could hear Belle moving around, muttering to herself as she navigated her flat in the dark. Rubbing his hand through his hair, he happened to glance down.

“What the fuck?”

His cock was glowing a luminous green. He started chuckling to himself, he looked ridiculous. Standing up he swung his hips from side to side causing his glowing cock to bounce.

“Vroom, vroom.”

Laughter from the bedroom door made him stop. Belle was standing, gloriously naked, the flickering light of the candle she held casting dancing shadows over her laughing face.

“Don’t let me interrupt.”

Rum shrugged and wiggled his hips again; “I must have picked up glow-in-the-dark condoms.”

“You have a light-sabre cock!”

Rum swung his hips again making Belle giggle even harder.

“Has this killed the mood?”

Belle strolled into the bedroom and Rum’s cock was twitching as his eyes roved over her naked curves. She set the candle down on the dresser and turned at face him.

“I reckon I could go for some Jedi sex.”

Rum shivered as Belle ran her hands over his chest; “You’re trying to think of Star Wars sex puns now, aren’t you?”

He leaned in and kissed her; “Yup, sure I’ll come up with something.”

Belle pushed him back on to the bed. She giggled as the movement made his glowing cock bounce and bob.

“Using the Force. I like it.”

Belle climbed onto the bed and crawled up his body letting her hair tickle at his skin. Rum moaned as she lowered herself onto his cock. The sensation of her riding him slowly sent his mind blank, not that he objected in anyway. He lost all track of time as they moved together, hands stroking across sweat-damp skin, lips claiming gasping kisses, endearments and curses panted into the heated air between them.

“Belle, I’m gonna…”

“Come for me Rum.”

“Fuck!”

Laying cuddled in the afterglow, with the condom faintly illuminating the waste bin, Belle stretched and lifted her head from Rum’s chest.

“Would you dress up as Han Solo for me?”

“Only if we can find you a Princess Leia costume.”

“Let me guess the slave girl outfit?”

Rum chuckled; “It is the one that puts a light-sabre in my pocket.”


End file.
